mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Soldiers 2
| image = File:Toy Soldiers.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Plasmid | link = BTSC threads | size = 9 Players (Small) | startdate = 04.11.2016 | winningfaction = Huckleberry Row, Willowdew Lane | roster = Players #Barcallica #EDM #Aquila #Okosan #Dr.Saab #Boquise #Yuiop #Aura #Maurice | first = Boquise, EDM | last = Aura, Maurice, Okosan, Yuiop | mvp = Maurice | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Plasmid based on the Toy Soldiers Playset and on the game Toy Soldiers. It began on April 11, 2016 and ended in a ' tie between Huckleberry Row and Willowdew Lane' in Phase 3 (April 16). Game Mechanics Rules *There are three factions: the kids from Chestershire Drive, Willowdew Lane, and Huckleberry Row. Each player in the game is a kid who owns a set of toy soldiers that are like players in a regular mafia – all of the actions in the game are performed by and targeted on the toy soldiers (except the Kid stomp described below), and if a kid loses all of their soldiers then they leave the playground. Wincon for each faction is to have a majority of the remaining kids. *Each player is assigned to a faction at the start of the game. There are no BTSCs to start, and players can communicate via direct player-to-player PM while cc-ing the host. If a group of three players wants to establish BTSC, they can PM the host to request it. If an established BTSC wants to bring more players into BTSC, a majority of the current BTSC members must request to have the new induct-ee join. There is no powerplay. *In the first 48 hours, players can communicate and must decide which toys to buy. They each start the game with $20 and can buy up to 10 soldiers, and can buy multiple soldiers from each class if they want. Each soldier will get a name like "Bob" or something. After that, each phase is like a "night" phase with actions -- there are no "day" phases for lynch voting. *OOA: Commando = Block > Redirect > Trap > All the rest (kills are not blocking, dying spies give results to their kid) *An Engineer's block will not succeed against a Commando or Engineer *A Radioman's redirect will not succeed against a Commando or Engineer or Radioman *A Guard's trap will not succeed against a Commando or Engineer or Radioman or Guard. *If multiple soldiers try to redirect the same target, all redirects will fail. *Medics (or Commandos) can save Commandos even if their target is using a save, so Commandos can save self if they want. Role Description *Rifleman ($4): Kill. The NP will only show "soldier was killed by one of Kid's soldiers". *Bazooka ($4): Kills three targets. The NP will show "soldier name bazookaed 1, 2, and 3". If redirected, will only kill the soldier he was redirected to. *Sniper ($2): KID kill – name the kid owning the soldier and you can kill it, unsaveable. The NP will only show "soldier was killed by one of Kid's soldiers" and will not specify that it was a KID kill. *Engineer ($1): Block, does not appear in NP. The kid owning the blocked soldier is told that their soldier was blocked. The kid owning the Engineer is not informed of success or failure of the block. *Medic ($3): Saves from Rifleman and Bazooka kills, cannot save any Medics including self. If successful, the NP will just show "Target was saved by one of kid's soldiers". *Guard ($2): Trap – blocks and saves the target from Rifleman and Bazooka kills, cannot trap any Guards including self. The NP will show "Target was trapped by one of kid's soldiers". *Radioman ($3): Redirect, cannot redirect soldiers to self. Does not appear in NP. No one is informed about success or failure, or about the fact that they got redirected. *Scout ($1): Learns the class of the soldier he targets. Does not appear in NP. *Interrogator ($2): Learns which kid owns the soldier he targets. Does not appear in NP. *Commando ($6): Can use any action. Unblockable, untrappable, unredirectable. Wears no underwear. In addition to the soldier actions, each kid has a "Kid stomp" ability which is an unblockable and unsaveable kill – the stomped soldier WILL die. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction #Aquila - Faction - Huckleberry Row #Aura - Faction - Willowdew Lane #Barcallica - Faction - Willowdew Lane #Maurice - Faction - Huckleberry Row #Okosan - Faction - Huckleberry Row #Yuiop - Faction - Willowdew Lane Day and Night Posts Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 End of Game Roster *Barcallica - Willowdew Lane - killed Phase 3 **Soldiers: ***Benji (Sniper) ***Casey (Engineer) ***Willy (Medic) ***Jose (Medic) ***Philip (Radioman) ***Rusty (Interrogator) ***Ryker (Commando) *EDM - Chestershire Drive - killed Phase 2 **Soldiers: ***Carter (Bazooka) ***Ryu (Engineer) ***Craig (Medic) ***Abe (Guard) ***Cline (Scout) ***Ryan (Scout) ***Greg (Interrogator) ***Kelvin (Commando) *Aquila - Huckleberry Row - killed Phase 3 **Soldiers: ***Nick (Rifleman) ***Lance (Bazooka) ***Iori (Bazooka) ***Bo (Bazooka) ***Kenji (Scout) ***Theo (Scout) ***Alaric (Interrogator) *Okosan - Huckleberry Row - survived **Soldiers: ***Raymond (Rifleman) ***Wayne (Bazooka) ***August (Bazooka) ***Colt (Bazooka) ***Ulysses (Sniper) ***Louis (Engineer) ***Spencer (Engineer) *Dr.Saab - Chestershire Drive - killed Phase 3 **Soldiers: ***Gerald (Medic) ***Morgan (Radioman) ***Todd (Interrogator) ***Tony (Commando) ***Randy (Commando) *Boquise - Chestershire Drive - killed Phase 2 **Soldiers: ***Kai (Bazooka) ***Donald (Sniper) ***Pepe (Engineer) ***Dante (Medic) ***John (Radioman) ***Amir (Scout) ***Leon (Commando) *Yuiop - Willowdew Lane - survived **Soldiers: ***Damian (Engineer) ***Vincent (Engineer) ***Adam (Engineer) ***Joey (Engineer) ***Ronald (Medic) ***Hoss (Radioman) ***Connor (Radioman) ***Alex (Radioman) ***Ralphie (Interrogator) ***Xavier (Interrogator) *Aura - Willowdew Lane - survived **Soldiers: ***Nate (Bazooka) ***Joshua (Sniper) ***Seth (Sniper) ***Andy (Engineer) ***Jeremiah (Engineer) ***Dustin (Medic) ***Dominic (Radioman) ***Marco (Interrogator) ***Rayvon (Interrogator) *Maurice - Huckleberry Row - survived, MVP **Soldiers: ***Jordan (Sniper) ***Logan (Sniper) ***Emilio (Engineer) ***Austin (Medic) ***Lucas (Guard) ***Chad (Scout) ***Carlos (Scout) ***Jeffery (Interrogator) ***Tim (Commando) Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 11 Category:HybridGames